The Special Easter Egg Hunt Part 2/2
by HollyLeery
Summary: This takes place after "Cinderella's Story". This is what happens two weeks afterwards, when Pacey plans something special for Easter.


****

The Special Easter Egg Hunt 

Part 2/2

By: Holly Ann Leighton

Disclaimer: I don't own Joey. I don't own Pacey. I *can't* own Dawson. I don't own the kissing scene. Everything else not part of the show I own. YAY!

Rating: PG-13

Category: P/J (An Easter Special)

Part: 2/2

Distribution: Meant for the CP site. If anyone else wants it, ask nicely and ye shall receive. :)

Feedback: Yes, please! [HAL_095@hotmail.com][1]

Dedication: To Jerry D. (again), who is a good friend and listener. 

Recap of the last part: Joey and Pacey have kissed and not spoken in the past two weeks. Joey is confused about how Pacey feels. Pacey went and told Dawson how he felt about Joey. 

Timeline: Continues from the same night as Part 1.

*Note: This part has some major sappy parts in it, so consider this a warning, if you aren't into that sort of thing. :)

Pacey walked home from Dawson's house feeling like scum. His jaw hurt, he probably had just lost his best friend, and for what? Nothing. Joey wasn't in love with him and she would never feel the same way about him. He still needed to tell her for his own benefit, he just didn't know how to do it. He could just go over there and say, "I love you" and see what she had to say, but that didn't seem too suave. He could take flowers, candy, or something as a token of feelings and write it in a card. That didn't seem to great of an idea either. He continued thinking as he walked into the house and sat on the couch. As he looked around the room, he saw a plastic easter egg basket and a huge bag of plastic eggs for tomorrow's easter egg hunt for Capeside that Doug was volunteering for.

Then he remembered what he had almost forgotten about, something he did every year with Joey. He couldn't believe his luck as he formulated a plan in his head and grabbed the eggs and basket to get his plan started. 

Pacey worked all through the night to get ready and got about 3 hours of sleep before waking at 6am to go over to the Potter's house. 

He grabbed some of Joey's favorite bagels and some orange juice and carried them along with the basket of eggs to the house. He spent about an hour scattering the eggs around the house before banging on the front door at 7am. He knew no one was home because Bessie, Bodie, and Alex had planned on going away for the weekend. 

Pacey- Hey, Potter, get your lazy butt out of bed and get down here!

Joey woke up to hear Pacey yelling outside for her. She grabbed her robe and came downstairs wondering what he was doing there, until she opened the door and saw his hands filled with food and an empty easter egg basket. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten and he had remembered. Ever since they were small, Pacey and Joey had had a tradition of having their own easter egg hunt at her house. Dawson didn't come because he had his family with him, while normally Joey and Pacey didn't have family stuff to do. Sometimes they would fill the eggs with candy and other times they would just be empty. It never mattered, because it was just the fun of finding them all and enjoying the company of each other. She stared at Pacey with her mouth open, not really sure what to say to him. 

Pacey- Well, are you going to let me in or what?

Joey- Umm…yeah, sure, come on in, Pace. 

Pacey walked in and started setting the breakfast up for them to eat. There were a million questions and things he wanted to say running around in his head, but he decided that acting normal would be the best bet right now. 

Pacey- You didn't forget our tradition, did you? 

He stared at her for a second and saw the answer written on her face as she lowered her head in silence.

Pacey- I can't believe you forgot! We have been doing this for how so many years and you thought this one would be different?

Joey- Well, even if I had remembered, after what happened between us, I wouldn't have thought you would have come anyway. 

Pacey hadn't thought about that point. No matter what, he always planned on having this day as theirs; he couldn't picture it any other way. The silence that followed was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Pacey could feel it and struggled to find anything to get them out of the kitchen and away from the awkwardness.

Pacey- So, Potter, you ready to go find those eggs?

Joey- Yeah, sure and what are you going to do while I find them?

Pacey- Watch you get frustrated while you look. 

Joey- Bite me, Pacey. 

They walked outside and Pacey handed Joey the basket and she went off around the yard. Pacey sat on the steps to watch her look as she started to find them. She looked so beautiful this morning. She was wearing a huge T-shirt that went to her knees and her favorite blue robe. Her feet were bare as he heard them crunch on the wet grass. Her hair was wild and uncombed, which looked wholesome and so un-Joey like. Watching her right now, he couldn't imagine a time when he hadn't thought she was beautiful. 

After she had found all the eggs she could, they went inside to the kitchen table and she started to open them. He had taken each egg and filled it with all of her favorite things. Gum, chocolate, and little toys. She kept smiling and going "Ooh" each time she opened a new one and looked inside. Pacey was overjoyed with her happiness. Once she had finished, he counted them to make sure she had found all of them. 

Pacey- Wait a second, there's one missing, Jo. 

He searched around looking for it and then checked his coat pocket. He had forgotten that he had stuck that one in there for safe keeping because it was the special one. He handed it to Joey and she shook it.

Joey- This one is light, you must have not stuck anything in it. 

Pacey- Yeah, I did, just open it. 

Joey cracked the colorful plastic egg open to find a scrap of paper inside. As she read it, Pacey could see the flicker of emotions as they flashed across her face. Confusion, surprise, fear, and then finally the one he had been hoping for…happiness. A smile went across her face, but he could still see the darkness in her eyes. He took her hands in his.

Pacey- I know that you are worried about Dawson, Joey, but I love you. 

He took a deep breath as he decided what he wanted to say.

Pacey- I know that this isn't the ideal situation for us, Jo. I don't expect you to tell me you feel the same way. I really hurt you that day after we kissed, but I was scared. I looked at you and I didn't want you to tell me what I already knew you were thinking, so I said it first. I thought it would make me feel better, but it didn't. I have spent the last two weeks wondering what I was going to do and then yesterday I decided I wanted to tell you. I went and talked to Dawson. It wasn't the best talk, I mean take a look at my jaw. It had to be done though, and while he is angry, he knows that neither one of us can make up your mind. You have to choose and I had to let you know that I want to be an option for you. I want you to choose me, Jo. 

Joey stared at him, as she remained silent. She didn't know what to say. She had thought of the possibly that he might have feelings for her, but not love. She had come to realize since last night what she had always felt for him. While she didn't know what would happen between them or what it would mean for their friendships with Dawson, she knew how she felt now and had been feeling for quite some time without even noticing. It had creeped up out of nowhere on her and now she needed to deal with it. And as she thought of these things, she knew exactly what to say to him. 

Joey- I love you too, Pacey. 

Pacey could see she was telling the truth, her eyes were lit up and a bright smile was on her face. He didn't think he had seen her this happy in a long time, even when she was with Dawson. He wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss her senseless, but first he had to ask something.

Pacey- But what about—

Joey put her finger up to his lips to stop him from speaking. 

Joey- Let's not think about that right now. We both care about Dawson and we will figure that out in time. It won't be easy on any of us, but this is the first step in the right direction for all of us, I think. 

With that said, Joey removed her finger away and tentatively replaced it with her mouth. They shared a soft, sweet kiss that seemed to melt both of their senses and as they pulled away, they stared at each other and knew that while things were going to be hard, they would be a little easier with them facing it together. 

The End

So, too sappy and predictable? Or totally romantic? I want some feedback!!! :)

   [1]: mailto:HAL_095@hotmail.com



End file.
